Finchel bit 4ever
by kchito2
Summary: Una versión romántico-cómica de... ¿Nuestra pareja favorita? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, sino a la FOX Broadcasting Company y a Ryan Murphy; pero si me pertenecieran, no sería Ryan Murphy, sino Steven Spielberg, ganaría millones con mis historias, compraría Disney y pondría un gran letrero en su puerta que dijera "_Losers_" y todo el mundo estuviera contento y divertido con cada episodio de la serie. Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada ¿No? :)

**Introducción**

Bueno, les tengo que confesar que yo no soy Finchel y muchos saben esto; mi visión es un poco crítica y estereotipada después de ver muchos fanfics en foros, redes sociales y tómenlo **desde el punto de vista del humor**, pero no por eso, menos real. Muchas de las características presentadas son estereotipos de encontrar algo que incluso, no son los personajes de la serie Glee, pero corresponden a la libertad e imaginación de cada escritor.

Desde esa premisa, este fanfic tiene mucho de nuestras producciones latinas tipo Televisa, así que agarre su pañuelo, su digestivo o llame a su analista si es que lo siguiente que empezaré a relatar en este fanfic les parece demasiado empalagoso.

Aunque podrían encontrar ciertas características de Best Seller romanticones que son top actualmente y se presentan en el cine y TV, en verdad, me animó a escribir este fanfic Finchel la re-lectura de Madame Bovary del escritor francés Gustave Flaubert, uno de los máximos representantes del romanticismo de hace dos siglos: Cultura es vida

Como Glee es alegría, tómenlo con tal y piensen si... a lo mejor esta Rachel y este Finn no podrían ser los personajes épicos de nuestras historias cinéfilas y televisivas... trasladadas a Glee.

Espero que les guste los capítulos de este fic, creado para una sana diversión.

**1º Capítulo**

**Mi príncipe, mi rey, mi todo**

**POV Rachel**

Así es; yo, Rachel Barbra Berry, voy rumbo a mi destino: El estrellato. Ahora que el profesor Schuester ha formado un nuevo coro, no me cabe duda que seré la reina indiscutible. Ni Mercedes ni Tina son competencia para mí, ya que desde los tres años de edad, tenía planificada toda mi vida gracias a las clases de Arte en las cuales mis adorables padres gay me pusieron.

Primero, seré la reina indiscutible en la escuela; luego, en la Universidad y cuando Broadway me quede pequeño, me iré a Paris, la cuna de las artes y el espectáculo.

Felizmente, el profesor Schuester me hizo caso y conseguirá una voz que se adecúe a mis exigencias. Y es que una reina necesita un rey, aunque no dejaré que nadie me opaque. Mejor, yo seré la reina y él será mi lacayo.

Bueno, ya estamos en el Auditorio; como siempre, Mercedes me mira con cólera. Y es que ella no comprende quién es la estrella aquí. Siempre será un coro de fondo. Tina no me preocupa, pues su tartamudez no es problema para mi locuacidad.

Artie también está, mirando de reojo a Tina y la "princesa" Kurt, mira a los demás como que no se hubieran vestido bien.

¿Pero qué hago yo entre estos improvisados? Si siquiera fuera mi grupo artístico de la cual fui presidenta; no, emperadora, por diez años.

Qué raro; el profesor Schuester se está tardando en venir. Ya le he dicho que si no hace caso a mis exigencias, buscaré mi traslado a Carmel o soy capaz de disfrazarme de hombre como en esa película que vi, e inscribirme en Dalton Academy. Como sea, tengo que cumplir mis sueños de grandeza. Todo tiene que salir a la perfección y no puede ser de otro modo, pues yo soy perfecta.

¡Pero que esto! Se abre la puerta y aparece el profesor Schuester conversando animadamente con… el bellísimo y encantador Finn Hudson. ¿Qué es esta música de ángeles que suena en mi cabeza?

Su tímida y atrayente sonrisa, su altivez, sus brazos blancos y musculosos, su cabello corto y arreglado. Me miró por un momento, pero rápidamente retiró la mirada. Tina se me acercó disimuladamente y me dijo: –_¿Qué hace el coreback del equipo de futbol en el coro?_– Le contesté: – _No sé. Yo pensaba que ellos sólo sabían cantar el Himno Nacional, pero porque otros lo cantaban_– Tina no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido aguantando la risa.

Pero sí, pese a que Finn Hudson es un bello y atrayente personaje, dudo que tenga más cultura musical que un Neanderthal de la edad de piedra…y sin embargo, de él sale una luz, un aroma y una música que lo envuelve.

El profesor Schuester nos dice: –_Bueno muchachos, creo que ya lo conocen; él es Finn Hudson, coreback del equipo de futbol y va a ser nuestro refuerzo como voz masculina de New Directions_– Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Finn miraba con timidez con esos hermosos ojos suyos. Sólo Artie dijo: –_Pues bien, creo que así las voces serán más equilibradas, pero yo nunca había escuchado a Finn cantar ni sabía que podía hacer eso_– _Pues para eso lo he traído_– Contestó el profesor Schuester –_para que lo escuchen_– Dicho esto, nos entregó unas partituras con la canción: _**You're The One That I Want**_ de Grease. Empieza a sonar la música y Finn canta:

I got chills.  
>They're multiplyin'.<br>And I'm losin' control.  
>'Cause the power<br>you're supplyin',  
>it's electrifyin'!<p>

Oh ¿Qué es esto? ¡Pero qué maravillosa la voz de Finn Hudson! Parece el trinar de un conjunto de canaritos australianos. Él es el elegido; ahora, siento la música más fuerte in my heart. Tiro las partituras a un lado y canto:

You better shape up,  
>'cause I need a man<br>and my heart is set on you **[**_**Señalo a Finn**_**]**  
>You better shape up;<br>you better understand  
>to my heart I must be true <strong>[<strong>_**Me toco el corazón**_**]**

**[**_**Él**_**]**

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do

**[**_**Los dos]**_

You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey <strong>[<strong>_**Lo jalo hacia mi**__**]**_  
>The one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey

A estas alturas, nos interrumpe Mercedes, quejándose; pero yo no la escucho. Para mí, sólo existe Finn y la luz azulina que sale de él.

No hay duda, Finn era el que buscaba. Hasta mis sueños han pasado a segundo plano. Ahora, él es mi único sueño.

Desde ahora, Finn Hudson será mi Quasimodo y yo seré su Esmeralda; Él será mi gori gori y yo seré su piojito; Él será mi Bestia y yo seré su Bella; Él será mi Cyrano y yo seré su Roxane; Él será mi Terry y yo seré su Candy.

Y es que yo… lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…

**[105 y ½ "lo amo" después]**

¡Oh! Ya se han ido todos y ni cuenta me di por estar pensando en _**MI **_Finn…. Bueno, me iré a mis clases de arte dramático, pues ahora tengo material de sobra, ya que mi romance será épico y único. Robaré una foto de mi dulce y apuesto Finn y la pondré en mi habitación para motivarme cuando me levante en las mañanas. Él es _**Mi **_príncipe, _**Mi**_ rey, _**Mi**_ todo.

**Fin POV Rachel**

**Fin del 1º Capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, sino a la FOX Broadcasting Company y a Ryan Murphy; pero si me pertenecieran, no sería Ryan Murphy, sino Steven Spielberg, ganaría millones con mis historias, compraría Disney y pondría un gran letrero en su puerta que dijera "_Losers_" y todo el mundo estuviera contento y divertido con cada episodio de la serie. Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada ¿No? :)

**2º Capítulo**

**Lo amo**

_En el capítulo anterior, nuestra heroína, Rachel, descubre que Finn no es solo una adorable masa de músculos y tamaño, sino que también tenía aptitudes para la música y por primera vez sintió la pasión necesaria para renunciar a sus sueños por __**SU**__ Finn Hudson. Sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su diferente forma de ser, cautivaron a nuestra Rachel y si no se desmayó, fue porque se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ya que estos eran más fuertes que su física y pequeña condición. Su Todo, su Dios, ahora era el aire que respiraba y su motivo para vivir aaaaawwwwwww Continuemos con este romántico fic que nos enseña que todavía hay corazones esperanzados._

Rachel "Completamente enamorada" Berry está caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sin saber cómo abordar a Finn "Adorable por siempre" Hudson. Ella piensa: – ¿_Qué le diré, cómo lo miraré, cómo le haré sentir que él es la razón de mí existir, obrar y vivir? Es como querer ver el rostro de mi Dios, lo cual es imposible. Cuando le quiero hablar, me flaquean las piernas y se me quita el habla. Él es mi héroe, mi fantasía, mi Pokémon. Lo único que puedo hacer, es esperar que él se acerque a mi… ¡Ya sé! Aprovecharé los ensayos y le haré sentir que necesito tanto su voz, impresionante y atrayente, y en los ensayos, iré ganando confianza –_

En esos pensamientos, de repente, ve a Finn sudoroso con su traje de coreback, pues venía de los ensayos. Lo vio y le pareció el ser más extraordinario del planeta. Nuevamente, sintió la música venir a su corazón, pero ahora no veía a su alrededor una luz azulina, sino blanquecina y que la enceguecía.

Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse y lo único que dijo fue: –_Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…_–

211 y ½ "Lo amo" después, Rachel recapacitó y dijo: – ¡_Cielos! Este épico romance me arroba en persona y espíritu; tendré que controlar mis hormonas y otras cosas, sino moriré antes de lograr mi objetivo: Conseguir el amor de Finn, pues… Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo… ¡Basta!_ – Y Rachel se dirigió a sus clases.

**FIN DEL 2º CAPÍTULO**


	3. Chapter 3

**3º Capítulo**

**¡Oh Dios mío, tiene novia!**

_En el capítulo anterior, nuestra dramática protagonista elabora un plan para acercarse a su __**lotería en vida**__, Finn Hudson. Ella manifiesta que tiene que controlarse; caso contrario, morirá de amor antes que pase de la adolescencia… awwwwwww_

_Continuemos con esta impresionante, atrayente, revitalizante y nada cursi historia épica y única de amor_.

Rachel "_sufrida, pero insistente_" Berry, entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de ella. Se apoya unos momentos sobre la puerta. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y jadea rápido… casi como un quejido. Lenta, pero firmemente, camina hacia el centro de su rosada habitación [_¿Por qué tan rosada?]_ allí, al frente de su cama, se encuentra una foto de Finn "_bello en todas las formas_" Hudson con su agradable y desmayante sonrisa. La mira detenida y devotamente unos momentos en el podio donde lo había puesto, y de repente, cambia de expresión; esta se vuelve en una indescriptible mueca de dolor. Arranca la foto de su lugar; tiene lágrimas en los ojos. La pobre foto de Finn queda arrugada en sus delicadas manos. La tira al piso; pero luego la recoge y con sumo cuidado, la arroja a la basura.

Después de eso, Rachel se dirige a su cómoda, donde en un cajón tiene un álbum con un sinnúmero de fotos de Finn Hudson de todos los tamaños y expresiones posibles de su inigualable rostro y figura. Toma una donde está con los ojos cerrados y le pone una cintita negra, de esas que se colocan para señalar duelo, y la coloca sobre el podio señalado.

Rachel dice: _¡Oh Dios mío, tiene novia! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, mi adorable tormento? Cuando Mr. Shue nos llevó a ver a Vocal Adrenaline en una de sus presentaciones, sentí que era el momento de acercarme a él, luego de varios intentos fallidos hasta superar las taquicardias que me provocaban verlo y los posibles aneurismas que se producirían en mi cerebro._

_Íbamos a pedir algo para comer y le digo más o menos así:_ –_Caballero sin armadura. Somos las impresionantes voces de New Directions. Yo podría ser tu constante damisela necesitada de tu heroísmo y tú podrías ser el héroe de mis realidades_– Y él solo contestó: –_Lo siento mucho, delicada doncella, pero este honorable corazón ya tiene dueño y se llama: Quinn Fabray_–

_¿Quinn Fabray, la porrista, presidenta del club de celibato, esa rubia desabrida y abusiva? ¿La que siempre me dice que me visto como travesti?_

_¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Finn Hudson! Se suponía que tu serías mi Kid y yo tu Kat; que tú serías mi Ying y yo tu Yang. Que nuestro romance sería más aclamado que el de Romeo y Julieta, que el de Edward y Bella, de Twilight o el de Jack y Rose, de Titanic._

_¡Necesito urgente un valium! pero mejor, concertaré una cita con mi psicoanalista durante un quinquenio, ya que esta herida que anida profundamente en mí, difícilmente cicatrizará._

_Sin embargo, lo sigo amando. Ya ni me importó lo bien que cantan y bailan los de Vocal Adrenaline. Para mí, más importante es… Finn Hudson. Ahora, vestiré de negro, pues mi corazón está de luto. Pero no me quedaré tranquila. Finn __**VOLVERÁ A MÍ**__ y se la quitaré a la nada atractiva de Quinn "Pechos crueles" Fabray; ya verá esa aparecida que quiere robarse a mi amor en silencio._

Así, Rachel, con rostro dolorido y desencajado, toma su guitarra y canta: Knocking on the heaven's door en la versión de Avril Lavigne:

Yeah, Yeah Yeah  
>Yeah, Yeah Yeah<br>Mama Take This Badge From Me,  
>I Can't Use It Any More,<br>It's Getting Dark, Too Dark To See,  
>Feels Like I'm Knocking On Heaven's Door.<br>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.  
>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.<br>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.  
>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.<br>Mama Put My Gun In The Ground,  
>I Can't Shoot Them Any More,<br>That Long Black Cloud Is Coming Down,  
>Feels Like I'm Knocking On Heaven's Door.<br>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.  
>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.<br>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door, Ooh Yeah  
>Knock, Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door.<br>Yeah, Yeah Yeah  
>Yeah, Yeah Yeah<p>

**(Traducción)**

Yeah, Yeah Yeah  
>Yeah, Yeah Yeah<br>Mamá llevate esta insignia de mi  
>No puedo usarla nunca más<br>Se está volviendo muy oscuro, muy oscuro para ver  
>siento como que estoy tocando en las puertas del cielo<p>

Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo  
>Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo<br>Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo  
>Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo<p>

Mamá pon mis armas en el suelo  
>No puedo dispararlas nunca más<p>

siento como que estoy tocando en las puertas del cielo

Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo  
>Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo<br>Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo  
>Tocando, tocando, tocando en las puertas del cielo<br>yeah yeah, yeah  
>yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Rachel deja su guitarra, se tumba en su cama y toma en sus manos un muñeco de peluche que había hecho ella con la forma de… Finn Hudson. Lo abraza y llora, solloza, pero sonríe a la vez.

**FIN DEL 3º CAPÍTULO**

****¡Oh Dios mío, tiene novia!****

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Lamento mucho haberme tardado un poco en actualizar, debido a diferentes problemas personales. Agradezco sus amables comentarios y espero les guste este capítulo del fic, que está hecho en tono cómico. Hasta la próxima entrega. <strong>**_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, sino a la FOX Broadcasting Company y a Ryan Murphy; pero si me pertenecieran, no sería Ryan Murphy, sino Steven Spielberg, ganaría millones con mis historias, compraría Disney y pondría un gran letrero en su puerta que dijera "Losers" y todo el mundo estuviera contento y divertido con cada episodio de la serie. Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada ¿No? :)_

**4º Capítulo**

**Comienza la Cacería**

_Esto pasó en el capítulo anterior. Rachel, ilusionada con su ídolo de rock, Finn Hudson, se entera que él está de novio con la porrista Quinn Fabray, líder de las cheerios y presidenta del Club de celibato; sin embargo, promete rescatar a su amado sueño de las garras de la perversa mencionada… awwwwwwww. Continuemos con este fic épico, melodramático y moderno._

Rachel, nuestra delicada flor de primavera, entra corriendo a su habitación y cierra la puerta tras ella. Pasea nerviosamente por su cuarto y ve la foto de Finn "_Más adorable que un gatito_" Hudson; aparta la mirada y se dirige a un cajón de su cómoda. De él, saca una foto de Quinn Fabray sonriente y la pega con fuerza sobre su puerta. De otro cajón saca unos dardos y empieza a hablar: _Quinn Fabray, eres una peste rubia. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a __**MI**__ Finn?_ Y mientras decía esto, tiraba con cólera los dardos sobre la foto.

Rachel continúa: _Justo ahora que trataba de reconquistar a mi ídolo de multitudes, a mi Jonas Brothers todo en uno, a mi James Dean de los tiempos modernos, a mi Michael Jackson que no baila, es decir, a mi… Finn Hudson. Ni siquiera puedo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, pues siento que me voy a desmayar._

_He hecho de todo para que se fije en mí. Tal como lo prometí, empecé la cacería. Ahora ya no temo, pues tengo una dirección en la vida: Reconquistar a Finn Hudson __**CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE**__. He intentado de todo. Primero, me acerqué con el pretexto de que le enseñaría cómo se lleva un coro. Después, le dije que le enseñaría a cantar apropiadamente. Cuando le propuse eso, tuve que aguantarme, pues en verdad pensaba en su maravillosa voz, sólo superada por los arcángeles que están junto a Dios; sin embargo, él siempre me decía: "Damisela bella e insistente, te agradezco lo que quieres hacer por mí, pero lo único, es que tengo que terminar siempre temprano, ya que tengo que ver a mi adorada Quinn Fabray"_

_Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray… esa frase ya me tiene con "Fiebray", pues de sólo escuchar que la mencionan, me enfermo en un momento. ¿Qué le habrá visto __**MI**__ Finn a esa? Es una flaca, hipócrita y arribista. Se hace la santa, pero en verdad, ella no es así… es tan incoherente, que le dijo a mi rey que si abandonaba New Directions, le haría tocar uno de sus escuálidos pechos. Como que fuera gran cosa tocar ese botoncito._

_Pero no importa. Seguiré con mi plan, pese a esa rubia malvada y reconquistaré a __**MI**__ Finn como Juana de Arco hizo con Francia._

Dicho esto, encendió su equipo con pistas musicales y se puso a cantar crazy for you de Madonna

Swaying room as the music starts  
>Strangers making the most of the dark<br>Two by two their bodies become one  
>I see you through the smokey air<br>Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
>You're so close but still a world away<br>What I'm dying to say, is that

Chorus:  
>I'm crazy for you<br>Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
>I never wanted anyone like this<br>It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
>I'm crazy for you, crazy for you<p>

Trying hard to control my heart  
>I walk over to where you are<br>Eye to eye we need no words at all  
>Slowly now we begin to move<br>Every breath I'm deeper into you  
>Soon we two are standing still in time<br>If you read my mind, you'll see

Chorus:  
>I'm crazy for you<br>Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
>I never wanted anyone like this<br>I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
>You'll feel it in my kiss because<br>I'm crazy for you  
>Touch me once and you'll know it's true<br>I never wanted anyone like this  
>Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss<br>im crazy for you,  
>crazy for you<br>crazy for you  
>crazy for you<p>

its all brand new, im crazy for you  
>and you know its true, im crazy, crazy for you<br>its all brand new, im crazy for you  
>and you know its true, yeah, Im crazy for you<br>Crazy for you baby  
>im crazy for you<p>

**[Traducción]**

Cuarto que se sacude como el comienzo de la música  
>Desconocidos haciéndolo en la oscuridad<br>Dos por dos sus cuerpos se hacen uno

Te veo a través del aire humeante  
>No puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada<br>Estás tan cerca pero todavía a mundo de distancia  
>Por lo que me muero por decir, es que...<p>

[Coro]

Estoy loca por ti  
>Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad<br>Nunca quise a nadie así  
>Todos es nuevo, lo sentirás en mis besos<br>Estoy loca por ti, loca por ti

Tratando duramente de controlar mi corazón  
>Camino hacia donde tu estas<br>Ojo a ojo no necesitamos palabras para todo

Lentamente comenzamos a movernos ahora  
>Cada respiro estoy más adentro tuyo<br>Pronto nosotros dos estaremos a tiempo  
>Si leyeras mi mente, verías<p>

[Coro]

Todos es nuevo, estoy loca por ti  
>Y sabes que es verdad<br>estoy loca, loca por ti

Después que terminó de cantar, Rachel arrancó la foto de Quinn Fabray y la tiró por el excusado; luego, se echó en su cama, abrazó el peluche de Finn Hudson y se puso a sonreír, mientras lágrimas de alegría salían de su cara.

**FIN DEL 4º CAPÍTULO**

****Comienza la Cacería****

_Gracias por seguir esta historia y sus amables comentarios. Me dan pie para seguir escribiendo este fanfic, que está hecho para divertirse :)_


End file.
